bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сюсуке Амагай
был капипаном третьего отряда, заняв этот пост после предательства предыдущего капитана, Гина Ичимару. Он стоял за заговором Касумиоджи. Внешность Сюсуке Амагай имеет немного взъерошенный вид, у него растрёпанные волосы и щетина на лице. Он высокий и мускулистый синигами с тёмно-фиолетовыми волосами до подбородка. В отличие от своего предшественника, он носит хаори с длинными рукавами. Не считая дополнительных ножен и странной бумаги, кооторую он хранит в складках одежды, он носит обычную форму синигами. Характер Притворяясь союзником, Амагай был довольно дружелюбным и добродушным. Несмотря на всю свою законопослушность, он готов нарушить правила, чтобы найти истину. Решительный, харизматичный, с сильными моральными принципами, он быстро показывает себя способным лидером и зарабатывает уважение своих подчинённых, в первую очередь, лейтенанта Изуру Киры, который поначалу относился к Сюсуке с большим недоверием. На Амагая очень сильно действует алкоголь, он пьянеет даже от еды, в состав которой входит немного спиртного, и начинает странно себя вести, просто надышавшись парами сакэ. Хотя товарищи по отряду поначалу смотрели на него свысока, методы и этика Амагая в конце концов зарабатывают их уважение. Сюсуке также способствует совместной работе и согласованности между отдельными бойцами. Он использовал эти методы в разведывательном подразделении и продвигает их в своём новом отряде. На самом деле Амагай куда более жестокий человек. Его натура очень обманчива. Он манипулировал всеми событиями, которые произошли в клане Касумиоджи с полным равнодушием к жизням вовлечённых во всё это людей. Он демонстрирует твёрдое, почти упрямое намерение убить главнокомандующего Ямамото за то, что он убил его отца, и Луричиё Касумиоджи за то, что она родилась в клане, ответственном за разработку баккото. Кроме того, он имеет привычку дразнить врагов, даже вне сражений. Также он довольно высокомерно себя ведёт, считая себя непобедимым со своими банкаем и баккото. Несмотря на свою жестокую натуру, он готов пощадить тех, кого считает непричастным к смерти отца. Он говорит Ичиго Куросаки, что отпустил бы его, если бы тот не ввязался в его конфликт с Ямамото, хотя и считает, что человек не должен терять свою жизнь во внутренних разборках Общества душ. История Силы и способности Kidō Master: Amagai has developed a form of teleportation that Rukia, as proficient in Kidō as she is, didn't know existed. He can use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, preventing him from being tracked. Hakuda Expert: A former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Amagai is highly proficient in this skill. During his first battle with Ichigo, Amagai grabbed Ichigo's blade during an attack and tossed Ichigo aside. Great Spiritual Power: His spiritual pressure is considerably powerful, even with the release of his Shikai, catching even Ichigo's attention. His great control over his spiritual energy allows him to suppress the devouring qualities of a Bakkōtō. Enhanced Endurance: Even after exerting a lot of spiritual pressure and fighting Ichigo with his Bankai and Hollow mask, Amagai remained capable of dealing intense blows while enduring powerful strikes himself. He is highly resistant to damage that would kill or incapacitate anyone else. Enhanced Strength: His great strength is shown during his fights with Ichigo, holding off bladed attacks with force alone, and even pushing back a Getsuga Tenshō. Keen Intellect: As the leader of a patrol unit for a century-long mission and soon after becoming a captain of the Gotei 13, Amagai has shown himself to be a highly capable thinker. In battle, he is able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to them. The best example of his intellect is his highly elaborate plan to avenge his father, effectively manipulating several situations to suit his needs. }} Духовный меч : In its sealed form, it resembles a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt, with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a red scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *'Shikai': Raika's release command is . Amagai holds his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back and calls out the release command. In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white long-sword, with a hook at the end and curved, shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, the pipes emit flames, in both Shikai and Bankai form. The flames emitting from the holes produce a sound similar to a trumpet. :Shikai Special Ability: The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade, it becomes strong enough to resist and repel Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. :*'Fireball': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook, and by swinging forward, he can launch large fireballs through the air at his target. Its attack power is great enough to counter the Shikai of Hyōrinmaru, the most powerful ice-based Zanpakutō. :*'Fissures of Fire': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemy at high speeds. *'Bankai': : Amagai holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword, and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color, with a hook at the end. The inner side of the hooked blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Amagai in this form. :Bankai Special Ability: In this form, the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the pauldron when its abilities are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the pauldron on his sword can be used for defense. :*'Flamethrower': While in this form, the pauldron acts as a high intensity flamethrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path. :*'Enhanced Fissures of Fire': Amagai heats his blade, engulfing it in fire, and by slamming it in the ground, it creates a large wave of fire that rushes forward and destroys any enemy that becomes enveloped in the flames. It is strong enough to force Ichigo to use his mask. :*'Wave of Fire': As his blade heats up, Amagai holds it vertically and slams his sword into the ground, generating a wave of fire that heads toward the enemy. While it looks strong, Ichigo was able to pass through it with relative ease. :* : Amagai twirls his sword above his head, and the blade is engulfed in fire while flames shoot from the pauldron and lightning builds. He then slams the blade into the ground, accompanied by a lighting strike. The ground begins to shake, and multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at various angles to trap the opponent in a prison of flames. However, this technique leaves Amagai looking very tired. He is capable of releasing at least one fire spear at a time from the ground. :* : Amagai lifts his sword over his head and covers its entirety in flames. He then slashes at his opponent, launching a giant fireball at them. :* : He uses the tip of his sword to launch a multitude of fireballs at his opponent. }} Баккото Появление в других проектах Интересные факты Цитаты Сноски Навигация en:Shūsuke Amagai de:Shūsuke Amagai es:Shūsuke Amagai Категория:Персонажи Категория:Филлерные персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Отряд тайных операций Категория:Третий отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Эксперты хакуды